What's going on?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Tessa Poncherello is at school, and everything is fine, and then Sasha comes running in to tell her some terrible news, but Sasha is so shook up by whatever it is that she's having trouble telling Tessa what happened. What happened? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Prolouge

Quintessa Poncherello rushed through the halls of Poly high trying to make it to her last class for the day. She was a Senior this year, and only was at school until 1:30. Her last class was math. She was taking pre-calculus. She hated it, but was really good at it.

"Hey, Tessa, you get shorter every day," her new boy friend Glen Jameson teased. He thought she was cute with how short she was, but she didn't like it that much. Him teasing her about it always made her laugh though. She smiled at him.

"Hi Glen, are you on your way to class too?" she asked.

"Yeah, I figured I'd walk you to class today," he said with a smile. He was normally late for class, but today he wanted to be early just like Tessa always was. They held hands as they walked to class together.

"EWW! You shouldn't hold hands in public!" said Larry Hinkle. He was a germ freak, and seeing people hold hands was disgusting in his mind.

"If it were up to you no one would be allowed to even touch each other ever," said Israel Blake. Larry's best friend that didn't understand why Larry was such a germ freak, but other than that enjoyed being his friend. Tessa and Glen just tried to ignore those two and continue on with their romantic walk to class. Then Sasha ran in.

"Sasha? What's going on? What are you doing here?" Tessa asked in panic. Her sisters were all home schooled, and if one of them came running in here like that something was wrong.

"Tessa, something terrible has happened!" Sasha cried.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. The walk to the park

Sasha, Chive, and Larissa, had all gotten done with school and were messing around for a little while, until Jazzie came home from the store.

"Hey mom can we go for a walk?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah sure honey, go ahead," Jazzie replied.

"Thanks, mom," Sasha replied. Then she and Larissa left to go for a walk. Chive didn't want to come along, she wanted to stay home and hang out with her mom. She was trying to get a better relationship with Jazzie since they hadn't been getting along lately. Sasha walked to Larissa's room. Larissa was sitting on her bed.

"Larissa, do you wanna walk at the park?" Sasha asked. Larissa got a huge smile on her face as she turned around to face her sister.

"Of course, that's where I thought we were going," she replied. They walked together to the park. Not knowing the terrible things they would see later.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Authors note: Sorry this chapter is so short, it just had to be this way before I jump into all the details of what happened that was so bad. I hope you enjoy._


	3. Sasha tells them what happened

"Oh, Tessa it was so terrible," Sasha said starting to cry on Tessa.

"Sasha what's going on?"

"We were going to the park, and we witnessed a terrible accident…" Sasha was talking too fast, and having trouble getting it all out.

"Sasha, come sit down and the bench and try to calm down," Glen suggested leading her towards the bench.

"Larry, let Mr. Howard know me and Tessa will be late for class today," Glen said then sat next to Sasha. Tessa sat on the other side of her and hugged her.

"Hey, sis, its gonna be ok. What did you see? And who was with you?"

"It was m-m-m-me and L-L-L-Larissa," Sasha said. Mr. Singleton was walking by and saw the three of them on the bench, he walked over.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"That's what we are trying to find out, Mr. Singleton. Sasha is pretty shook up by whatever it is she saw," Glen replied.

"Sasha? Sashenka Poncherello, what's going on? I haven't seen you, in a year. Now you come in here to cry on your older sister. What's going on? Is there a good reason for this?"

"Oh, Mr. Singleton, it was awful!" Sasha cried.

"What was awful?" he asked her softly, trying not to upset her any more than she already was.

"I saw a terrible accident at the park today," Sasha said, and then they looked up and saw Larissa come in.

"Sasha? Why did you leave me like that? I was just as scared as you were," she said in tears.

"Larissa, is everything ok? What's going on?" Tessa asked.

"You mean she hasn't told you yet?" Larissa asked more tears filling her eyes.

"No, what is it?" Tessa asked.

"I don't wanna be the one to tell you," Larissa said.

"Come on, please stop causing a scene. Just tell us what happened," Mr. Singleton said.

"Um, he's right," Glen said.

"Have Sasha tell you. I don't want to," Larissa said. She then turned away from them. Glen got up from the bench and grabbed Larissa and turned her around.

"Don't be so upset. We just wanna know what is going on," he said.

"Well don't ask me!" Larissa yelled at him. He stepped back in shock.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Glen asked. Mr. Singleton turned to see what was going on over there.

"What's going on over there?" Mr. Singleton asked.

"Nothing," Larissa said, then walked away. Glen was stunned.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Glen asked himself.

"That's what I wanna know," Mr. Singleton said. Glen looked at him,

"You were not supposed to answer that," He said.

Then turned his attention back to Sasha,

"Please, I know it's hard. Just tell us what happened," he said. Sasha turned and looked at Tessa.

"Tessa, dad is dead," she said. Tessa stared at her in shock.

"What?!"

"Are you serious?" Mr. Singleton asked.

"Yeah," Sasha said.

"You mean, Francis?" Mr. Singleton asked. Glen stared at Sasha,

"Your making this up right?" he asked.

"No, why would I make something like this up?" Sasha replied.

"I don't know!" Glen snapped angrily.

"Glen, don't be mad at her. Its not her fault. Or is it?" Tessa said then looked at Sasha.

"It's not my fault!" Sasha screamed. Mr. Singleton's eyes got wide.

"No yelling in the halls," he said. Sasha glared at him,

"Shut your mouth old man!" she yelled at him.

"Excuse me," Mr. Singleton said in shock.

"Sorry, I'm just upset," Sasha apologized.

"Oh ok, I'll let it go this time," Mr. Singleton said.

"No way, I can't believe this," Glen said still in shock.

"Glen, calm down," Tessa said. Glen smiled at her.

"Sorry, I guess I should be quiet and let you do the crying," he said to her. Tessa didn't respond she just continued to cry. Mr. Singleton was also pretty upset about this news.

"Francis Llewellyn Poncherello is dead," he told himself quietly still not believing it. "Are you sure it was him?" Mr. Singleton asked.

"I'm positive," Sasha said. Mr. Singleton still couldn't believe it, he repeated those words to himself again,

"Francis Llewellyn Poncherello is dead." Then he shook his head.

"Nope I still don't believe it," he said. Then started pacing back and forth trying to figure out a way to find out if it was true or not.

"Where is the dead body?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Sasha yelled at him.

"How do you know he's dead then?" Mr. Singleton asked.

"I saw him die," Sasha said.

"Really? Then wouldn't you know where the body is?" Mr. Singleton asked.

"I don't wanna know where it is. I didn't stay to find out where it was gonna be taken," Sasha said.

"Does Larissa know?" Mr. Singleton asked politely.

"I don't know, she probably does. She stayed longer than I did," Sasha said. Mr. Singleton sat down on the bench, and began to think again.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. After school, and Surgery

School was over now, and just about everyone was gone. Tessa, Sasha, Glen, Larissa, and Mr. Singleton were still there talking.

"It's really dark outside, is that a good thing?" Sasha asked.

"Probably not, it's only like 2:50," Glen replied.

"Um, it's raining. It like never rains here," Tessa said.

"Don't worry guys, everything is gonna be ok," Mr. Singleton said to them. Then the power went out, it got very dark. Sasha and Tessa screamed at first when the power went out.

"What happened?" Sasha asked.

"The power went out, but its gonna be ok," Glen said to them.

"We need to find Larissa," Tessa said, then she got up from the bench she turned on the flash light on her cell phone.

"Larissa! Where are you?" she yelled. A few minutes later she found her sitting on the floor crying.

"Larissa, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tessa, I'm just scared," she replied.

"Why? Is it because of the storm?"

"I hate storms," Larissa said quietly.

"How are you handling the news about dad?" Tessa asked.

"Tessa, dad isn't dead," Larissa said.

"He's not?" Tessa asked.

"No, he got in a really bad accident. Sasha thought he was dead. She jumped to a conclusion and ran off," Larissa said.

"And you stayed around to find out what was wrong with him?" Tessa asked.

"I talked to Jon for a little bit. He said he thought daddy was gonna be ok, but he was gonna be in the hospital for a while. I don't know what's wrong with him. And I don't know if he's ok now. I just know that he wasn't dead last time I saw him."

"What happened?"

"We were at the park, he and Jon were there having a lunch break. We talked to them for a while, and then they had to leave. A few seconds later we heard the sound of Jon yelling watch out. We looked just in time to see a truck, and then dad trying not to hit it, and then crashing and being thrown off his motorcycle. He laid there motionless, and there was blood coming out of his mouth. He was unconscious, and by the time me and Sasha got over to him he wasn't breathing…."

"Oh, that sounds horrible!" Tessa sat next to Larissa, and hugged her. Then she sent a text to Glen to let him know where they were at.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon sat in the waiting room at the hospital. He still had no news about Ponch. He was worried about him, and Ponch's family.

"Oh God, please help this family. They might lose their dad. Please don't let Ponch die. I don't know what I'd do without him," Jon prayed quietly, and then Jazzie and Chive walked into the room.

"Jon, where are the girls?" Jazzie asked.

"You mean you haven't seen Sasha, Larissa, or Tessa yet?" he asked.

"No, I hoped that you knew where they were," Jazzie said.

"They're probably still at the school. The weather is awful out there today," Jon replied.

"I hope your right," Jazzie replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

They all huddled close together in Mr. Singleton's office, it was cold. And lots of them were scared.

"My phone is dead," Tessa said sadly. She could no longer use her flash light.

"We left our Phones at home," Larissa and Sasha said.

"Its ok girls, we've got ours just in case of an emergency," Mr. Singleton said.

"Ok, that's good to know," said Tessa with relief.

"So, what are we gonna do? Are we gonna stay here all night?" Glen asked.

"We're gonna stay here until it's safe to go outside. It looks really bad out there," Mr. Singleton said.

"Ok," they all replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon and Jazzie fell asleep in the waiting room. Chive was still awake, and she saw doctors running around all over the place. Then she saw someone taking Ponch somewhere, she hopped out of her seat and rushed over to them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Go away kid," said one of the men.

"But this is my dad." Chive said in tears. The other man there, the doctor, turned to Chive and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you Chive Poncherello?" he asked.

"Yeah, have we met?"

"I'm doctor Joe Early, I was the one who took care of your whole family when you all got the flu a few months ago."

"Oh yeah, I remember you! Dr. Early, is my daddy gonna be ok? Where are you taking him?" Chive asked, while watching those other guys still rushing off with him.

"We are taking him up to surgery. Don't worry, Chive, he's gonna be ok."

"Are you sure?" Chive asked.

"Yes, he has a good chance if we start his surgery right away."

"Ok, then get up there. I don't wanna ruin daddy's chances of living. Thanks for all of your hard work, and saving lives Dr. Early. When I grow up, I wanna be just like you," Chive said then hugged him quickly and left to go to the waiting room.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Still at the school

"Mr. Singleton, I have something to tell you," Tessa said.

"What?"

"Larissa said that my dad is not dead. He's alive, but he is in the hospital," Tessa said. A smile crept across his face.

"I knew the world hadn't lost Francis Llewellyn Poncherello yet," he said.

"He's not dead?" Sasha asked in surprise. "But I heard Jon say that…" she started to talk, but Larissa cut her off.

"Jon said that Dad is lucky he didn't die," Larissa said.

"Oh, I just heard parts of it," Sasha said.

"That's understandable, I mean you did witness something terrible. And you were in shock," Tessa replied then put an arm around her sister.

"That's great news, he's not dead," Glen said happily. Then they heard a noise that sounded like someone moving around outside of the office.

"What was that?" Larissa asked freaked out.

"I don't know. I think someone else is here," Glen said then moved a little closer to the door. Tessa followed closely behind him.

"Who do you think it is?" she asked.

"Who else? It's probably just Larry. I never saw him leave," Glen said, then opened the door, and saw Jordan and Kaylee Baker. Jon's kids. Jon had gotten married and had 3 kids, 2 girls and 1 boy. Kaylee and Jordan were twins and both seniors and then Jon's son Sam was away in college.

"Jordan, Kaylee? What are you two doing here?" Tessa asked.

"We saw Sasha crying and were on our way over to talk. But then the bell rang and it was time for our last class. After class we were cleaning up and everyone else left, and then the power went out. We thought we heard voices. So we were on our way to investigate," Jordan said.

"Oh, well you scared us," Sasha said coming out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's just you two," Tessa said.

"So, how's your dad? I heard he got in an accident. My dad told me that, and then my phone went dead," Kaylee said.

"I'm not sure, our phones are dead too. _And_ some of us didn't bring them along with us," Glen said.

"Ok," Kaylee replied.

"So, how long are we gonna be here?" Jordan asked.

"Mr. Singleton said we could leave when the weather looks a little better outside," Sasha replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

Chive sat in the waiting room, Jazzie and Jon were still asleep. Chive was bored and wanted to sleep too. But at the same time she wanted to walk around and get to know some of the people working here. She really did wanna be a doctor when she grew up, like she told Dr. Early. She saw Dr. Early walking down the hall. She got up and rushed over,

"Dr. Early, how's my dad?" She asked.

"He's out of surgery, he's slipped into a coma. But I think he's gonna be ok," he replied. Chive smiled,

"That's good to hear. When can I see him?"

"Well, if its just you... I can take you to see him right now," Joe replied. Chive smiled,

"OK, let's go. Jon and my mom are sleeping, they won't mind," Chive said. Then followed Dr. Early.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. The power comes back on

Chive stood next to the bed that Ponch was laying in. She held his hand and tried not to cry, but tears filled her eyes anyway. He had scratches all over his face and upper body from being scrapped across the ground. His right eye lid was really scratched and swollen shut.

"Will these heal?" she asked Joe motioning towards the scratches.

"Yes, they will heal. After a while, you'll never know they were there," Joe replied.

"That's good," Chive replied. Then she smiled at Ponch,

"I love you daddy, I know you'll get better soon. You have the best doctor in L.A. taking care of you," she said. Joe smiled, he really liked this young lady. She was sweet, and really looked up to him.

"Chive, do I remember correctly, did you say you wanted to be like me when you grow up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to be a doctor when I grow up. Just like you," Chive replied with a smile. Joe smiled too,

"What are your sisters doing when they grow up?" Joe asked.

"Well, Tessa wants to work at the front desk at the CHP like mom did. Sasha wants to be a motorcycle cop ,like dad. And Larissa isn't sure yet, but I'm almost positive she wants to be a firefighter, she really enjoys learning about firefighting and stuff like that."

"Wow, sounds like the Poncherello family is gonna be saving lots of lives," Joe said.

"I hope so. I've always wanted to save someone life while doing something I enjoy. Everything a doctor gets to do is something I really enjoy," Chive replied.

"Yeah, and I bet your sisters feel the same way about what they wanna do," Joe said.

"Yeah, they sure do," Chive replied. Then remembered that her sisters where still out there somewhere. Most likely at the school, but she still didn't know that yet.

 _Meanwhile…._

The power came back on, and it started to look a little better outside.

"I think it's ok to leave now." Mr. Singleton said.

"That's great! We need to get to the hospital to see dad," Sasha said.

"I'll take you, I was planning on coming over there myself anyway," Mr. Singleton said.

"Ok thanks," Tessa replied.

 _To Be Continued_


	7. A happy ending

Everyone sat and waited for Ponch to wake up. It had been a few days now. Glen, Tessa, and Sasha all sat on the couch in the room. Chive, Larissa, and Mr. Singleton all sat at the table in the room, playing cards. And Jon, Getraer, and Jazzie sat in chairs close by Ponch's bed.

"I hope he wakes up soon. You know what tomorrow is?"

"Of course I do, Jon. Its Ponch's birthday, it would be nice to have him around for that," Jazzie replied. She had a few tears in her eyes. Getraer was silent, he really hadn't talked much at all since Ponch's accident. Jon was kinda worried about Getraer, he had no clue why he was so quiet. He was afraid to ask at first, but now it was really bothering him.

"Uh, Sarge, can I talk to you privately out in the hall?" Jon asked.

"Yeah sure, Baker," Getraer replied somewhat quietly as if he was depressed. They walked out to the hall.

"What's going on? Why are you so quiet?" Jon asked.

"It's hard to explain Baker."

"Well try to, because you're scaring me," Jon said.

"Well, ya see, Poncherello has always been like family to me. I know you might not notice it much, but I really enjoy having him around. He's easy to talk to most of the time, and reminds me of my kids," Getraer said sadly. His kids had been dead for a few years now, and ever since they all died Getraer hasn't quite been himself. But when Jon heard that Ponch reminded Getraer of his kids, Jon started to worry _"if Ponch does die what would Getraer be like then?"_ he wondered.

"Oh, I think I understand Sarge," Jon said.

"Baker, just being with him reminds me of my kids. I love to be near him because of that. I miss my kids like crazy and not very many people are like them. But, Poncherello, I think he'll always be a kid. No matter how old he gets. He's just a kid trapped in an adult body and he's not even ashamed of how much he reminds people of a child at times. He even enjoys all the same kids shows that my kids used to watch." Jon was speechless, he knew that Ponch reminded lots of people of a kid, but he never realized how much Getraer liked that. When Getraer's kids were around he didn't seem to like it so much, but now that they were gone, it was all he had to keep him going. He almost couldn't survive without his kids around. He loved them so much. Jon was happy to hear how much Getraer loved Ponch.

"Baker, I don't know how much longer I can take this. Sitting in there with him, just reminds me of sitting in the room with my kids and just watching them die. I couldn't do anything to help them. And only one of them almost survived, then ended up dying in surgery," Getraer said in tears. He rarely ever used their names anymore, it hurt too much. Getraer stopped talking for a little bit, not sure what else to say, and then the door opened.

"Hey guy's, Ponch is waking up," Glen said excitedly. Getraer and Jon went back into the room quickly, just in time to see Ponch open his left eye.

"Hi, Ponch," Jon said happily.

"J-J-Jon?"

"Yeah, it's me, Jon, how are you feeling?" Jon asked.

"Ok, I guess," Ponch replied quietly. Getraer was so happy to see that Ponch was alive and awake now.

"S-S-S-Sarge, I'm s-s-so-r-r-ry, I d-d-d-didn't m-mean t-t-to c-crash," Ponch tried to apologize.

"It's ok, Poncherello. The important thing, is that you're ok now. Now you just need to make a fast recovery. Then get back to work and explain to me what happened," Getraer replied with a smile. Ponch slightly smiled back,

"Ya mean, you wanna hear my story about what happened?" he asked.

"Probably not, but I am gonna have to hear it anyway aren't I?"

"Well y-y-yeah, when I-I-I-I g-get back t-to work," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile.._

Many weeks later, Ponch rushed into the CHP building, carrying a cup of coffee.

"Sarge, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be late," he said almost running into Getraer. Getraer smiled,

"Oh, it must be your first day back to work Poncherello," he teased. Ponch smiled,

"I got you some coffee to apologize for being late."

"Thank you, Poncherello. But you do realize stopping to get coffee made you even more late, right?"

"Oh yeah, I guess it did," Ponch replied. Getraer laughed,

"Well, I'll let it go today. It is your first day back anyway," Getraer said. Ponch smiled.

"Thanks, Sarge," he replied. Then followed him to his office. He was too late to make it to briefing, so Getraer had to give him a quick summary of what he talked about in briefing. Ponch was super happy though. He couldn't believe he was back to work already, and it felt great.

THE

END


End file.
